I Hate You Then I Love You
by lissa x suee
Summary: People come into our lives for a reason. Some are meant to be there forever, some are meant to just make an appearance.
1. I Hate You Then I Love You

I'd like to run away from you

But if I were to leave you I would die

I'd like to break the chains you put around me

And yet I'll never try

No matter what you do you drive me crazy

I'd rather be alone

But then I know my life would be so empty

As soon as you were gone

Impossible to live with you

But I could never live without you

For whatever you do / For whatever you do

I never, never, never

Want to be in love with anyone but you

You make me sad

You make me strong

You make me mad

You make me long for you / You make me long for you

You make me live

You make me die

You make me laugh

You make me cry for you / You make me cry for you

I hate you

Then I love you

Then I love you

Then I hate you

Then I love you more

For whatever you do

I never, never, never

Want to be in love with anyone but you

You treat me wrong

You treat me right

You let me be

You make me fight with you / I could never live without you

You make me high

You bring me down

You set me free

You hold me bound to you

I hate you

Then I love you

Then I love you

Then I hate you

Then I love you more / I love you more

For whatever you do / For whatever you do

I never, never, never

Want to be in love with anyone but you

I never, never, never

I never, never, never

I never, never, never

Want to be in love with anyone but you

But you

-I Hate You Then I Love You, Celine Dion & Luciano Pavarotti


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! So, this is my first attempt at a MIOBI fanfic! This plot bunny's been running through my head since the spring finale last night, and when I woke up this morning, it all just flowed out! So, hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything MIOBI.**

Emily Kmetko sat on the beam after practice, dangling her legs off the side. She looked around the empty gym, a million thoughts racing through her head. She had competed against China, winning a silver medal on the bars, and a bronze medal on the vault, the meet of her life. Too bad it was her last. The National Committee had found out about her job at the Pizza Shack, and now it was bye-bye scholarship. Sasha had let her come by for one last practice, to say goodbye to everyone, and goodbye to her dream. She thought about the nights when she and Damon had snuck into this very gym, the last time she had gotten kicked out. She thought about how supportive he'd been, and how he'd said he loved her, and that song…

She shook her head of any thoughts of Damon. He was on a world tour for the next six months, and she was stuck at the Pizza Shack for the rest of her life. She would have to start going to high school, like Payson. Only Payson was back at The Rock now, so she'd have nobody. Again…

The door to The Rock opened and Emily glanced over her shoulder. She rolled her eyes when she saw who was standing there.

"Hey, Emily," Leo said.

"What are you doing here, Leo?" Emily asked, turning her head away from him.

"I came to pick Kaylee up, and she told me it was your last day. I was just wondering why."

Emily turned her head to look at him again. "Really?" she asked, sounding extremely pissed off. Leo looked confused. "I already told you," she said, hopping off the beam and slinging her bag over her shoulder, "I competed against China, and now I lost my scholarship. It doesn't matter if it was the best meet of my life, the National Committee doesn't care." She took a breath. "And my mom and I can't afford The Rock without it." Leo nodded and took a deep breath, then took a step towards Emily. Emily rolled her eyes again then walked quickly towards the door. Leo stood in her way. Emily put her hand on her hip. "Leo. Move."

Leo chuckled. "You look a lot like Kaylee when you do that."

"What do you really want, Leo? You knew why it was my last day, so don't even try that again."

He shrugged. "Maybe I just wanted to be alone with you." He took a step closer to her and caressed her cheek. Emily bowed her head away from his hand, then walked around him and out the door.

"Emily!" Emily's mom, Chloe, yelled from their parking space in front of the gym, honking wildly. "Emily! Come on! Let's goooo!" Emily adjusted the strap of her bag on her shoulder, then jumped into the shiny silver Kia. As Chloe backed out of the parking space, Leo jogged out of the gym doors. Emily looked out the car window at Leo, and the two held eye contact for a few seconds, before Chloe Kmetko sped out of the parking lot.

Leo stared after them, slightly dumbfounded. He slid into the driver's seat of his car and turned the key in the ignition. It was silent for about a minute once he started driving, before Kaylee interrupted his thoughts. "Sooo…?"

Leo glanced at her for a second, before turning his attention back to the road. "Sooo…what?"

Kaylee rolled her eyes. "Did anything happen between you and," she clasped her hands together and fluttered her eyelashes, "Emily?" she finished in a dreamy voice.

Leo chuckled and shook his head. "Of course not. Rock girls aren't allowed to have boyfriends."

"So? That never stopped me." Kaylee said matter-of-factly.

"And look how that ended up!" Leo said, raising his voice a little. He let out a breath, and hoped the conversation would end there. Kaylee could sense the tenseness in the air, and decided to end the conversation. But, of course, she had to have the last word.

"Gee, Leo. For a smart guy, you sure are dumb."


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright everyone, here's the next chapter! Hope it came out soon enough, and that you all enjoy it!**

Chloe Kmetko pulled the silver Kia up to the public high school. Emily blew a strand of hair out of her face and pulled her backpack strap higher up on her shoulder. She looked out the window at all of the other students, laughing and chatting animatedly with their friends. She swallowed hard, then hopped out of the car, Chloe yelling after her the entire way. She looked around cautiously, then crossed her arms and walked into the school.

The hallway was loud, and things were whizzing past her head from all sides. She looked around for her locker, finally finding it next to a couple with their tongues shoved down the other's throat. Emily ran a hand through her hair as she spun the combination.

18-22-4.

Emily pulled up on the latch, but nothing happened. She frowned, then tried putting in the combination again.

18-22-4.

Emily tried the latch again, but it still remained locked. She kicked it a couple times and kept trying the latch, spraying out some choice words while at it, causing the couple next to her to move away. In one last desperate attempt, she banged both of her hands on the door, then tried the latch again. Still nothing. She rested her head against the locker, breathing heavily. The halls were starting to empty, meaning the bell was about to ring. _'What a great start to my first day of public high school,' _she thought to herself.

"Having trouble?" a voice asked.

Emily turned her head to look at the owner of the voice. He had shaggy, dark brown hair, green eyes, and an awesome smile, which was on full display. She smiled back, unable to help it. His smile was kinda contagious. "Yeah, just a little."

He laughed lightly. "Don't worry, happens to all the new kids. Happened to me when I moved here last year, but I didn't have an enchanting young fella around to help me."

Emily looked at him incredulously. "Well, aren't we modest," she said with a smile.

He shrugged. "Well, I know I am, but I'm not so sure about you."

Emily smiled while looking at her feet. "You…uh…think you could help me out? I'm guessing the bell's about to ring."

"Sure thing. What's your combo?"

"18-22-4."

The guy spun the lock expertly, then popped open the locker. "There ya go."

"Thanks, uh…"

"Jared. Jared Thompson," he said, sticking out his hand.

"Emily Kmetko," she said, shaking his extended hand.

"Well, Emily Kmetko, where's your first class?"

Emily pulled out her schedule. "Uh…Mrs. Webster, English, Room 114."

"Well, I'm heading that way, as well!" he said, flashing another one of his smiles. As the two walked down the hall together, Emily smiled to herself. Maybe this first day wouldn't be as bad as she originally thought.

**XXX**

Emily sat down in Chemistry, her last class of the day. The rest of the day had been typical, beginning of the semester stuff. Handing out syllabi, taking about the syllabi, handing out gym uniforms…she was really ready for the day to be over. Jared Thompson walked into the class and plopped down next to her, still sporting that same smile. "Hello again, Emily Kmetko," he said, pulling a piece of gum out of his pocket. He offered it to her, but she shook her head and twirled her pencil around in her fingers. The bell rang, and Mr. Davidson walked in. Mr. Davidson was a small, wiry man with balding gray hair. "Good afternoon, class," he said, taking a sip of his coffee. "Welcome to Chemistry!" He set his coffee down, then turned around and wrote a few things on the board. "Now, this is usually when I'd pass out the syllabus, but things are going to be a little bit different this semester." Excited whispers spread across the room like the plague. "Because I'll be having a student teacher here this semester!" More whispers, not as excited this time, though. "Now, if only I knew where he was!" Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Ah! That must be him now!" Mr. Davidson walked to the door and opened it with a smile on his face. "Welcome!"

"Sorry I'm late," the student teacher said. Emily, who had been doodling in her notebook, looked up and narrowed her eyes. That was a voice she knew all too well.

"Ah, that's perfectly fine, Mr. Cruz. Come in!" In walked Leo Cruz, a smile on his face. He spotted Emily in the front row, and his smile grew bigger. "Class, meet Leo Cruz. He'll be your student teacher this semester." The girls in the room suddenly turned giggly as they whispered about the "fine hunk of man" who had just entered. Emily rolled her eyes and went back to doodling.

**XXX**

After Chemistry was finally over, Emily grabbed her things and got out of that room as quickly as she could. She got to her locker and opened it like a pro. She shoved her books into her bag, then slung it over her shoulder and walked quickly out of there.

Once outside, she looked around for her mother. As usual, Chloe Kmetko was running late. Emily plopped down on a bench outside of the school and let out a breath. This already long day was becoming longer by the second. All she wanted to do was get home and start her homework, head to the Y for a short workout, then head to work.

"Hey, Emily."

Emily looked up and saw Leo standing there. "Yes, Mr. Cruz?" she said, looking away from him.

"Are you seriously still mad at me?" Emily shrugged. "Emily, seriously. What do I have to do?"

Emily looked at him, his eyes pleading with her. "Well, Mr. Cruz, I would say that you can't do anything now, because I'm pretty sure student/teacher relationships are illegal," she looked up as her mom pulled up, "but I'm sure you can easily find another student who would be more than willing to break those rules. Goodbye, Mr. Cruz." She grabbed her backpack from the ground and slung it over her shoulder as she jogged over to the car. Leo stared after her, once again dumbfounded by her. He had never had this much trouble with a girl before. What was her deal, and why couldn't he crack the code? He sat there for a minute, thinking about his next move. He figured she was working tonight, and he was kind of in the mood for pizza…

**XXX**

"That'll be fourteen dollars and twenty three cents, sir," Emily said, ringing up the man's order. It had been an unusually quiet night at the Pizza Shack that night, but it was probably because Razor was doing more roadie work, and Damon…well, he was gone as well. She tried not to think about him as much as she could, but occasionally he'd slip into her mind. Especially on slow days like today. She turned around and walked to the back of the kitchen, towards the oven. She pulled the pizza out and put it in a box, then handed it to the man standing there. He nodded a "thank you," then walked out the door. "Next!" Emily shouted.

The next guy in line turned around, and the first thing Emily saw was an amazing smile. Then, the green eyes came into the picture, followed by the hair. "Well, well, well," Jared started with a smile, "if it isn't Emily Kmetko. I come here all the time, how did I never notice you before?"

Emily smiled. "Maybe you just came when it wasn't my shift."

He nodded his head slowly, still smiling. "Maybe…"

"So, what can I get you?"

"Um…can I get a large pepperoni?"

Emily scribbled it down, then handed it to Carter as he walked by. "fourteen twenty-three," she said. Jared handed her the money, and she gave him his change back. As they waited for his pizza to be done, she searched her head for something intelligent to say. "Big appetite?" _'Damn. Real intelligent, Em.'_

He smiled, but shook his head. "No, my girlfriend's going to be here any minute now."

Emily frowned for a second, then shook her head of any disappointment she felt. "Oh…well, that's cool. I mean, of course a guy like you has a girlfriend. Bet she's…really nice, and pretty, and is probably some kind of…cheerleader, or something. I mean, that's what guys in public schools like, right? I mean, I've never actually gone to a public school before, so I don't really know what guys like. I mean, they could like anybody, in theory, but in all the movies I've seen, the guys go after the cheerleader. Then again, the cheerleaders are usually the first to go in horror movies, just because they're the stereotypical cheerleader, so they're supposed to be dumb. I hate when people stereotype. Well, I guess that kinda makes me a hypocrite, seeing as I just did the same thing, assuming you like cheerleaders when in all honesty you could like band geeks. There's nothing wrong with band geeks, either, but-"

"Emily."

"Yes?"

"Stop talking."

Emily bit her lip. "Sorry, I ramble sometimes."

He chuckled. "It's fine." Emily took a deep breath, then turned around to grab the pizza out of the oven. "Oh, and Emily?"

Emily turned around with the pizza box in hand. "Yeah?"

"I don't really have a girlfriend," he said with a smile. "Thanks for the pizza." He took the box from her, then smiled and winked before walking away.

Emily leaned over the counter, smiling to herself. Carter walked up to her and leaned over the counter next to her. "Jeez, Em. One day at public high school, and you've already got guys falling all over you."

She smiled and looked over at him. "I guess."

Carter chuckled. "Well, I guess it's no different than pretty much every other guy who's met you."

Emily looked at him, confused. "What do you mean?"

Carter held out his hand and counted off. "Well, first there was Razor, then Damon, then Leo, now this guy…heck, Nicky and I are the only guys you've ever met who haven't fallen for you."

Emily shook her head. "You're crazy."

Carter shrugged. "Call me crazy all you want, but you have a customer."

Emily looked up to see Leo walk up to the counter. Emily rolled her eyes. "Can I help you?"

"Just a large cheese."

"Fourteen twenty-three." He handed her a twenty, then she gave him his change. "Coming right up." Emily wrote it down, then handed it over to Carter.

"So, Em, I was wondering…"

"I'm sorry, only my friends are allowed to call me 'Em.' My teachers call me 'Emily' or 'Miss Kmetko.'" Leo nodded, trying to find words that would make her warm up to him a little bit. Before he could say anything, she slammed down a pizza in front of him. "Enjoy, Mr. Cruz."

"Thanks, Emily." He then took his pizza and walked out.

Emily stared down his back until he was completely out of the building, then let out a breath. "Bitch much?" Carter said, coming around to face her again.

She rolled her eyes. "He was a jerk to me, why shouldn't I return the favor?"

Carter shook his head. "He kept a note from you. Big deal."

Emily glared at him. "Damon's gone for the next six months, and I didn't even get to say goodbye because Leo kept that note from me."

Carter rolled his eyes. "I guess it's true what they say."

Emily was silent for a second. "What?"

"That girls can hold grudges about the littlest things for forever." He patted her on the shoulder, then walked into the back room. Emily bit her lip then leaned against the counter. She knew things were about to get really complicated.


	4. Author's Note

Hey Everyone!

So, I'm taking a temporary hiatus. But I will be back soon, hopefully! It may not be until the end of school, which is May 14th for me, but it will happen! Reason: My flash drive, with all of my papers and fanfictions on it just died on me, and when i fixed it, everything was deleted. So, now I have a research proposal to rewrite by tomorrow, along with all of the fanfictions I had started, and school comes first, so I may not post again until after May 14th. If it happens, great! But it won't be often. Thanks everyone!

-Melissa, a.k.a. lissa x suee


End file.
